David Wooderson - Character Form
Name: David Johnathon Wooderson Nickname(s): - Wooderson - Woody Birthdate: November 4, 1953 Age as of 1993: Going on 40 Address: 5843 Cottonwood St., Goodyear, AZ 85395 You’d find this person at….(Average Location) - Emporium (Austin) - YMCA (Arizona) - High School (Anywhere) Dream Vacation: Paris with a hot chick Favorite place to go: Anywhere there are high school girls Favorite place to go on vacation: Austin Common catchphrases: "Alright, alright, alright" Typical Attire: - Rock band t-shirt - Tight pants (typically multi-colored) - Cowboy boots - Chain necklace - Flowered swim trunks for kicks Best color (to wear): Orange Haircolor: Dark Blonde Eyecolor: Dark Blue Height: - 5’ 11” without boots - 6’ 1” with boots Weight: 158 Body type: Fit, but still thick Cleanliness: '''Likes to be organized, but ends up procrastinating it so that he never really is. '''Amount of time spent on cleaning each week: An hour or two a week at most Bedroom looks like…. - Lots of clothing on the floor and on the backs of chairs. - Stark White walls. - Bed rarely made - Sweet speaker system with surround sound - Has a distinct Wooderson smell Type of Car: - 1970 Chevy Chevelle - Has been repainted many times but the same color. Is kept nicely. - More money goes into the car than goes into his bills and rent. Typical Diet: - Restaurant and deli food - Lots of fruits and veggies - Protein shakes - Pretzels - Anything simple and fast - Beer/alcoholic beverages Favorite food to cook: Salad Favorite food to eat: Spaghetti Least favorite food: Spinach Favorite fast food place: Sonic Favorite Fruit: Mango Favorite Vegetable: Green Bell Peppers Favorite Dessert: Banana Cream Pie Favorite drink: Beer Favorite SODA: Coca-Cola Favorite Candy: Baby Ruth Favorite chip: Salt and Vinegar Favorite Breakfast Food: Scrambled Eggs Best Qualities: - Easygoing - Persuasive - Charming Worst Qualities: - Blunt - Pedophile-ish - Doesn’t think Interests: - Playing pool - Checking out/Picking up girls - Swimming at the YMCA Hobbies: - Hot chicks - A good rock concert - Engines, cars, mechanics - Playboy Magazine Biggest pet peeves: - “The Man” - People who waste extra time with their Dipshit professors - Liars Favorite Movie: '''Beach Party '''Favorite band: Aerosmith Favorite TV Show: Star Trek Favorite Sport: Football Favorite Book, if any: Mechanics for Dummies Place married/ if married: N/A Where honeymoon was spent: N/A Favorite thing about partner: '''N/A '''Least favorite thing about partner: They don't exist Sleep on right or left side of bed: '''Middle '''Sleep with it hot or with it cold?: Hot Worst dream ever had: High school girls weren’t into him, even appearing non-existent. He had to go all over town and failed to find a girl to fuck. Best dream ever had: Sex dream where he had a foursome with three hot chicks Sunrise or Sunset? Both Favorite sex position: Reverse Cowgirl How often do they have sex: Occasionally on the weekends/Twice a month Biggest regret: '''Not going to college/trying to get a real job '''Reasons they are proud of themselves: '''Hasn’t gotten arrested/ isn't a registered sex offender '''Life goals: '''To go on stage at an Aerosmith concert '''Biggest fear: Drowning Highschool GPA: 2.3 College GPA: '''N/A '''Favorite season: Summer Favorite day of the week: Saturday Favorite Holiday: Labor Day Favorite smell: Female Aroma Favorite color: Orange Favorite store: Party Store All places employed: - McDonald’s (16 yrs- 1969) - The Centennial (18yrs - 1971) - Bar in the City (23 yrs - 1976) - YMCA (35 yrs - 1988) Favorite past time: Giving high schoolers advice Relationship with parents: - Not so hot - Lost contact after graduation - Hasn’t talked to them since he moved Relationship with children, if they have any: N/A Thoughts on discipline: N/A Favorite thing to do with family: '''N/A '''Pet(s): Feeds a cat that comes around, calls it "Cat Best friend: '''Cat '''Favorite thing to do with friends: Just hang out Inspiration(s): - Steven Tyler - Randall “Pink” Floyd - Gandhi I am passionate about girls. To earn respect you have to know what you want in life!